Encounters
by LeancuisineYO
Summary: Two people can meet in just so many different ways...RikuxSora


**Title:** Encounters

**Pairing: **RikuxSora

**Summary: **Destiny brought them together...but it was fate that determined the circumstances of their first meeting.

**A/N: **First KH piece over here! XDAnd it's a weird one also...(but that's okay!) Just thought that I'd put together several random meetings between our two famous bishes. Obviously it was destiny that brought Sora and Riku together...but we writers can always play around with the details of their very first encounter...;D I hope you readers will enjoy this...If there are any errors I'm really really sorry...I try to proofread my work but I always manage to miss something...-sigh-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Encounters: Destiny Islands**

* * *

**Pretty Hair **

When Sora first saw Riku he was, at first, a little scared.

Everything about the youth seemed incredibly imposing, from the top of that almost translucent mane of a hair to the tips of those sand-flecked sandals. The other boy stood a good three inches taller than him, and Sora, despite his outgoing personality, suddenly felt shy and insignificant in the presence of such an imposing figure.

He said, a little breathless, "…Hi!"

Cool green eyes flicked downward, and the smaller boy could almost feel their intensity as that heavy stare connected with his own.

"…Hello."

The tone was smooth and wonderfully refined, and he found it odd that such a young person could possess such a _pleasant_ sounding voice.

Sora kicked at the sand with his own sandals. They were old, worn, and appeared almost decrepit as their brown dirtiness made contact with a splash of pale sand. He mentally blushed at the state of their crudeness, at the awkwardness of this situation, of how stupid he must seem right now…

He tried again. "…You're new around here, right?"

The response was arrogant and smug. "…Obviously."

There was a silence after that. Distantly, the brunet could hear the sound of waves breaking in the background, lightly accompanied with the faint cries of seagulls. At last, unable to handle the level of unease that hung precariously in the air, the boy finally dared to look up at the youth standing before him.

There was a shaft of sunlight, golden and utterly brilliant as it broke through the veil of clouds lingering over head, and his vision was suddenly blinded by a silvery radiance. Sora gasped and dropped his mouth open, blue eyes nearly wide with wonder at the unexpected emergence of raw color.

The taller youth frowned at the obvious show of surprise. "What?" he snapped, evidently irritated at the open-staring the shorter male was currently enacting.

Blue eyes blinked and the words spilled out of his mouth without a single thought or piece of rationality.

"Your hair…it's really pretty."

Now green eyes blinked. Once, twice, a third time.

"Thanks…I guess," the taller of the two replied, an utterance that sounded both awkward and uncomfortable with that minute pause wedged in between. Yet the silver-haired youth sounded faintly pleased at the unexpected compliment.

The smaller boy's expression of awe transformed into a grin; so this situation wasn't going along _that _bad.

A clumsy silence once again settled in between the two boys. And then finally—

"Hey, what's your name anyway?"

A shy smile. "Sora. What's yours?"

A pause and then—

"Riku. My name's Riku."

* * *

**Rumble and Tumble **

Sora was running, running as fast as his two legs could possibly carry him, running until the world seemed to flash by him in mere strips of green and blue and pale white.

He hadn't meant to do it. It was an accident, really, and he hadn't actually _wanted_ that priceless piece of pottery to smash onto the ground into a million little pieces. He hadn't _wanted_ for his mom to glare at him with an outraged look splashed within her eyes, and he most certainly had not _wanted_ to face the almighty wrath of an angry parent.

Which was why he was running, of course.

Sora leapt over a rock and his feet splashed into a shallow pool of water; vaguely he could feel the cool wetness seep into the base of his skin.The brunet panted and gasped for air, lungs straining, and straining as he merely pushed himself forward, forward, and only forward.

Jump over another rock, splash through another pool of water, skid past that lumpy hill of sand, quickly brush that thin line of sweat from the side of his cheek—

His foot snagged on the edge of an unseen rock, and of course…he tripped.

The boy's breath was cut short for a split second as he seemed to fly through the air. Inwardly, Sora braced himself for the sure and painful thud of his body against that sea of sand.

_Oomph! _He collided into hardness, but it wasn't the grainy type of hardness of the wet sand that lingered on the beach. No, wait a second, this was a different sort of hardness.

The boy opened his eyes in faint puzzlement, and they blinked in surprise when he felt a pair of strong hands grab onto his shoulders. His face was pushed slightly backwards from the frame of a firm and very-nice looking chest, and Sora noticed that his sense of smell was temporarily drenched with the scent of spring water and sea salt.

"Whoah, slow down over here!" The brunet looked up and was immediately greeted with a pair of gorgeous green eyes crowned with a splendid display of silver hair. A faint smile tugged at the edge of the stranger's lips and he continued, "Someone's in a bit of a hurry, I'm guessing." The stranger smirked.

Sora frowned and attempted to wiggle his shoulders from the grasp of those two strong hands. "Let me go," he muttered, disliking the fact that some person, one that was completely unfamiliar to him, was teasing him.

A raise of an eyebrow. "What? No apology? I'm a bit hurt over here." Those strong hands around his shoulders tightened the slightest bit, and they drew him in even closer towards that lissome body. He had to tilt his chin upwards now if he was to be able to look at him in the eye.

Sora pressed his own two hands against that chest and somewhat managed to push the other boy away, though he was unable to free himself from the grip of those capable hands. "Well, I'm sorry then for running into you…" he cast a worried glance backwards; any moment now his mom would be running after him with a frying pan in her hand, "…now if you excuse me, I gotta go." He made a motion for the other boy to release his grip and stand aside. "Happy now?"

The stranger curled his lips into a twist that appeared somewhat provocative and stimulating. "No, not _yet_ at least…"

What did he mean by that? The smaller boy was exasperated and downright anxious at this moment; seriously, what was this person playing at? "I don't have time for this," he interrupted hurriedly. He shoved the stranger aside. "I'm going now."

"Wait," a hand grabbed onto his wrist and the brunet found himself halted into stillness. He frowned and made the mistake of turning around, and found himself drowning in a sea of green.

The question was soft, surprisingly soft. "—before you go…I'm Riku." A pause. "What's your name?"

Another pause and then, ever so hesitantly—"Sora. My name's Sora."

* * *

**Damn That Coconut Tree**

Riku scowled. He scowled at the sky with its infinite stretch of blueness, he scowled at the sun in all its glory of perpetual light, heck, he even scowled at the crab that scuttled past him in jittery happiness.

He trudged away in the sand, shoes stomping about in such fury that a small blast of sand was sent up in the air every single second or so.

_Stupid school, stupid project, stupid grades, stupid parents, _the silver-haired boy thought, reciting the four phrases until they all seemed to blend together into a hideous mesh of dislike. How many times had he been told that high school would be the best experience of his life? How many times had that perfidious statement been engrained and embedded into the stream of his conscious mind? And how, how had he managed to fall for something so completely _untrue_? The boy sighed; it had seemed so real and utterly tangible just about a year ago…

He shook his head, his mane of pale and translucent hair quivering in the sunlight as if it were trembling with the amount of intense pessimism that stirred inside him. It had all been a lie, a treacherous illusion, a mere façade that he had been unable to see past in his search for the exciting…Get the perfect grades, earn that A+ through whatever means necessary, who cares about the stress and the slow deterioration of the mind within that lackluster classroom—

But where was the fun? The pleasure, the enjoyment? The golden memories?

Riku gritted his teeth and stopped in front of a palm tree. His clear and green eyes narrowed, not from the intensity of the sunlight but from rage and absolute disgust. There they were, two slits of simmering emerald.

He swore, body tensing up, and sent a well-aimed kick at the tree.

There was a surprised yelp from somewhere high up. Riku blinked and, momentarily confused, turned his face up toward the direction of the noise. Then, in a flurry of green, red, and brown, something came toppling down from that protruding growth of palm leaves—

...and landed on top of him.

Riku was knocked flat on his back, his head colliding into a mercifully loose pile of sand while his arms were sprawled somewhere above his head. He lay there, temporarily stunned by whatever had managed to fall onto of him.

"…Whew! Thank god something managed to cushion me from my fall…hey, wait a second…" Riku felt the weight on his chest shift and disappear. "Holy freakin' cow! I'm so sorry! Are you _okay_?"

So…apparently it was not a "what" but a who…

Hands suddenly grabbed onto his shirt, jerking him upward into a very uncomfortable position, and shook him back and forth.

There was a shake. "Hey! You there! Can you hear me?" And another shake. "Hel-loooo! Anyone in there?" Even more shaking. "…Crap…I hope he's not dead or anything…" Okay, that shaking was totally not helping. "…oh my god, I am gonna be so dead—"

Riku, who was getting slightly queasy from the constant motion, finally managed to yell, "You idiot! Stop shaking me!"

The shaking immediately stopped, thankfully. "Aha! So you **are **alive!" a cheerful voice suddenly declared, "I knew it...you were just trying to play dead or something, well, I gotta give you points for putting a very good show! Hey, I bet you could be a really talented actor or something in future, my mom always told me—"

The silver-haired youth felt a hand pat itself on top of his head. He growled and shoved the hand away, sliding his body away from the intensely cheerful boy that was talking at the speed of light.

The other boy frowned. "Geez, no need to act so grumpy, I was just trying to brush the sand out of your hair, least you can do is say thank you—"

"Thank you?" Riku angrily repeated. He got up, eyes lighting in annoyance as he caught sight of the messy attire of his clothes. Brushing a whole desert of sand from the side of his pants, he snapped without even properly looking at the boy, "Say thank you to someone who fell on top of me?" He snorted, "I think not."

There was a sheepish silence. "…you got a point there, I suppose. But hey! If you hadn't kicked at that tree then none of this would've happened!"

Riku fumed, having finally managed to brush the majority of sand from his clothes, and turned to glare at the trouble-maker.

He had brown hair, a messy sprawl of spikes that seemed protrude forth in every possible direction. Blue eyes peeked out from underneath that chaotic crown of auburn locks, their bright and animated color flickering in and out from existence as the boy blinked every now and then. A hand raised itself to his forehead, and Riku noticed that the skin was tan, emanating a vigorous and wonderfully healthy-looking shade that spoke of long hours in the sun and breeze.

He had opened his mouth to shoot back an irritated retort but found that he could say nothing.

The boy cocked his head to side and smiled, the grin illuminating his face until it glowed with a radiance that was—

Okay, screw the poetic descriptions. There was a word for someone who looked like this…what was it…cute, that's right. This boy that was standing before him was just downright _cute. _

The brunet waved his hand in front of Riku's face with a worried expression. "Err…hello? Hey, you're spacing out again…gosh, maybe you're not as all right as I thought you were…hmmm, you know what?" A hand wrapped itself around his arm and Riku felt a tug.

"…Okay, steady now…it's obvious that that collision left you a bit err…disoriented. Just be glad that it was only me that fell on top of you, heck, if it was a coconut then you'd probably be a goner by now! Hey! Did you know that about 12 people each year die from getting hit by a coconut? Just a random fact that might come in handy…whoah, here, lean on me a bit, I'm gonna get you some help, alright?"

Man, this boy talked _a lot_…

"…I'm Sora, by the way. You might as well know the name of the person that fell on top of you!" There was a laugh and blue eyes suddenly looked expectantly at him. "So, what's your the name, stranger?"

Sora was extremely close to Riku right now and the silver-haired boy thought the brunet had a very nice smell to him. Something like…coffee and the faint scent of some unknown spice…

He paused and said, "Riku. My name's Riku."

* * *

**A/N: **O.o -scratches head- Gosh, I hope that my first attempt was too horrible...I dunno if I should continue and add in more weird meetings between Sora and Riku...mehh, I'll see. 

**Review? **Please?


End file.
